icon_survival_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
BRAWL - Episode 1 (24/06/15)
Victor Osborne: "Hello everybody and welcome back, to this first ever episode of Brawl. If you enjoyed the launch to the ISW on the past Friday, then you will love tonight's show. Sit back everybody, you still have time to get your snacks, and this lets get dis ting' on da the roll son!" Zayn Tirek walks out the stage. He smiles and looks around the adoring fans full of excitement Zayn: "Welcome back! Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! Tonight we have another amazing event, so please, enjoy!" Zayn Tirek walks about back stage. Robin Grunter's music hits, he makes his way down to the ring holding his half of the World Tag-Team Championship belt, accompanied by his partner Jason Drax. Toru Homezza enters the rings. He stares at Robin, knowing that Robin has a partner to back him up, but he himself is all alone. The bell rings. Match 1: Toru Homezza vs Robin Grunter Rules Match Luxan Trixta, Head Hunter, and Zylo sparkle all enter the ring as their entrances hit, one after the other. The crows goes nuts, as they soon realise it is going to be a triple threat match. Luxan gazes at both of his opponents, soon they stare at each other too with sinister rage, all men for themselves. Luxan: "you're messing with the Trixta, if you suddenly loose all recognition of everything, haha, it is your fault, for having been tricked, for entering my duel, hahaha!" Head Hunter: "I am the big red monster, the devils favourite demon, if you think you can trick me, I have the powers of the devil, which is fair great than any of your tricks or games! Don't mess with the demon, or you get the devil!" Zylo Sparkle: "You're both being ridiculous, the one person who can decide our fate, is God" Zayn is back-stage and shown on the big screen, he then starts to speak Zayn: "God huh? if you loose, where is your God then? hahaha, if you put your faith in God, why do you come here to slaughter the lives of other icons? huh? God hey? this is the Icon Survival Wrestling, there is no faith here, we FIGHT!" Zayn looks furious. Zayn: "Ring the BELL!" The referee rings the bell and signals the start of the match. Match 2: Luxan Trixta vs Head Hunter vs Zylo Sparkle Tables Match ''(Do NOT vote Luxan)'' *Match still not finished* Commenter: "Luxan Trixta with all the momentum here, he is dominating the match. What could the other two do now, to possibly even win this match??" Ninja Shaddai's music booms through the arena. The crowd goes ballistic shouting "Shaddai, Shaddai, Shaddai". Ninja Shaddai rolls out onto the stage in a wheel chair. Luxan Trixta instantly turns all of his attention to Ninja Shaddai. Within this time that Luxan is distracted, [who ever you voted for] quickly capitalises, grabs Luxan under the legs, sweeps him over, picks him up and DDTs him through the inferno table. *DING DING DING*. The match is over, and "_________" (who you voted for) wins the match. Luxan Trixta rolls over in agony and screams, the referee soon puts the fire Luxan Trixta: "You stupid Nigga! You freakin' cost me my victory, you will die, YOU WILL DIE" Ninja Shaddai looks produly Ninja Shaddai: "Ha, that is what happens when you mess with the bull, you get the horns" The scrawny looking Luxan claws his way back up, limping quickly up the ramp and to the stage Luxan Trixta: "NO, you stupid NIGGA, You messed with the bulls, NOW you're getting the HORNS" Luxan grabs hold of Shaddai's wheelchair Ninja Shaddai: "OI, what do you think you're doi--- oooh, heeey, ahh someone please help, nooo, nooooo, nooo please, I am sorry, noooo please, noooooo" Ninja Shaddai starts screaming and crying, begging for forgiveness Luxan Trixta: "Hell No nigga! You see that there? that tank? That is hot water, BOILING HOT may I add HAHAHA" Luxan Trixta pushes off the wheelchair, off the stage and over the side, falling into a great big tank of steaming boiling hot water. Shaddai's bandages burn, and his skin steams. He starts to drown and cannot be heard. Luxan Trixta stares down smiling, then starts to chuckle with evil intent. Toru Homezza comes charging at Luxan from behind, wacks him on the back, stinging his spine, Luxan yells in pain and pulls in his back, he is then smacked on the head with the chair too, doddling his figure, he then falls down into the water. There is a huge splash and Shaddai floats to the surface. Toru Homezza pulls him up, stares at him, his bloody, and burnt body. He carries him to the ambulance, and he is taken away. Soon Jason Drax comes and lowers a platform in the hot water, he pulls up Luxan who is covered in burns, and grazes, and melting skin, and blood drenched. The table stuck splinters in his body, the chair hammered them in more, plus it scorched his flesh, and the hot water melted his skin, split open the skin, and burnt some skin too. He was totally covered in his own puke, missed with his own blood. Jason Drax raises the platform and is placed onto a stretcher. Luxan Trixta too is taken to hospital. Match 3: Lestat de Lioncourt vs Jason Drax King Raj is in his office. Re-watching his match from the debut episode of ISW. He looks annoyed. Zayn walks in. Raj quickly closes the tab, but the second tab pops up. Raj just remembers he was in a video call with a naked female model. Zayn stares at the screen is horror. Zayn: "Raj, the what the hell are you doin-" Raj: "Look man, I can explain I swear, I um, I, I am recruiting a P.A" Zayn: "You have a girlfriend, and here you are, watching other women strip!" Raj: "Bruv relax, she don't strip, she was already naked :D!" Zayn stares and Raj furiously. Zayn: "Raj, you're dating Amy, you belong to another girl, and here you are fantasising over another! You should ashamed, she should dump you if she knew any better!" Raj: "OI, now that is way too far Zayn! We date, coz we love eachother, do you think what you have is love? Blad, Mara don't love you, she's a slag, what she loves is sleeping with more than one man!" Zayn: "Don't you ever insult Mara again, at least when we make love, she is the best girlfriend in the world, she don't brutally rip me in the bed like a scrap of meat like Amy does with you" Raj: "HA, you're just jealous that I am the alpha-male, that I can take it rough, coz you know you can't" Zayn: "You wanna see who really is the alpha male around here? Why don't we fight about it!" Raj: "Bloody brilliant idea, I have a shot at revenge, for last time, when you beat me" Zayn: "HAHAHA, I will only beat you again, and again, and again, hahaha" Raj: "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Zayn: "Little what? What you gonna do about it! What if you loose again? Huh? She gonna dump you? Boo hoo, Amy gonna dump you for loosing twice in a row, coz you aint as bigga man as she thought? Hahaha" Raj: "I accept your match, lets settle this thing in the ring" Zayn: "Look man, just, I am sorry about the delay" Raj: "WHAT? What you talking about, what del--" Zayn ZDTs Raj on his desk, he collapses and his forehead starts bleeding. He wakes up 10 mintues later, grabs his kendo stick, and sprints down into ring. There is Zayn, with a weapon too, a barb-wire metal baseball bat. Raj realises his weapon doesn't compete, so he pours oil over it, and sets it alight. Raj: "HAHAHA, you may have a baseball bat, even a metal one, ouch, even a metal one with barb-wire, ouch ouch ouch, but I have a sharp, stinging kendo stick, lit ablazed with FIRE. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Zayn stares in Raj's eyes in horror, he started to feel frightened, but soon realises, that he has an equal shot, with his barb-wire bat. The arena has been set, for what will be an epic battle of the titans. Match 4: King Raj vs Zayn Tirek Holds Barred Match ''(vote for King Raj)'' Victor Osborne: "Well thats all for tonight folks, thank you for coming, we hope you all enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the first ever episode of Ambush. See you all later, and have a goodnight. Bye Bye everyone!" Please can you rate this match card 1-10. Thank you!